Nothing in life is ever as simple as we imagine
by idolsuki
Summary: Sakura makes the decision to take on the mission of her life, but with Sai, Naruto and Sasuke tagging along. How will Sasuke react when even he cant make her change her mind. (Note: If you like Memoirs of a Geisha, this might be for you. There is some mature content in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Memoirs of a Geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar. I love the memoirs movie a lot and used it as inspiration and mix it up with Naruto. However, I didn't follow the story exactly and I added a lot of my own twist. I'd love to hear some feed back and I hope you enjoy. For those that really like it, I do have this story finished but I still have some spell checks to attempt.**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura knew in her heart, this mission she was taking on was going to be something life changing. Sakura would have to live with her actions, she chooses forever. However, the stakes were far too great for her not to consider the offer. Sakura walking out of Tsunade's office stopped, and watched some young kid's running past her; in the hallway almost envious of them. Looking back from where they were coming from she noticed; Naruto and Shikamaru walking down the hallway chatting, or more so Naruto distracting Shikamaru from his duties. Sakura calmly walks over to them, "Hello Shikamaru Naruto" she then looked too Naruto and said with a serious face. "Naruto, Tsunade wants you; Sai and …" she paused for an instant "Sasuke-kun too meet her in her office."

Sakura explained briefly, this would be a very serious meeting. Naruto stopped as his face turned serious, and asked if it concerned their team leader Kakashi; Sakura nodded. Shikamaru's face also became serious, as he quickly understood the severity of the situation. It had only been months that the ninja war officially ended, but there were still fights throughout the ninja world. Kakashi unfortunately, happened in a situation; which now has him in an unknown comatose state. Kakashi's condition was so bad, that not any medic ninja or even Konoha Hokage Tsunade Sama can seem to cure. Once Naruto and the others gathered in Tsunade's office, she explained thoroughly too Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto of this S class mission.

Tsunade tells the ninja, "I've recently obtained some hopeful new information; from a reliable source." "Tsunade baachan, really?" Naruto said out loud without holding back."Yes, there is a secret society; which I have known about for years. My informant has recently contacted me, that they have learned some information, and that there is possibly a cure; for what is harming Kakashi." Tsunade said confidently. Upon hearing the good news, Naruto and the others begin to feel some since of hope. "So how do we infiltrate this place?" Sasuke impatiently asked. "I've already have everything planned out." Tsunade explained more. "However this situation is so imperative, all of you will only know certain parts of the mission"... Tsunade paused. "Because I worry if you really knew every detail, you'll have your doubts and abandon this mission or worse jeopardize it".

Tsunade stood up from her desk, as she looked in the eyes of all three ninja; she said with a strong but bold conviction. "This mission is of the up most importance; you must trust you're comrades on this team, and carry the burden that comes with trying to save a life at any cost". As she finished, she glanced down and thought to herself, about Sakura. "Now go and get ready, you should head out in a few hours." she said quietly. Still a bit perplexed, the three ninja walked out of her office. Naruto gave a beaming smile, as he looked at Sai and Sasuke and waved "Yosh! We will finally be able to help Kakashi, ill see you guys tonight. We'll have Kakashi back to normal soon." With that Naruto hurriedly took off; Sai constantly the quite one said his goodbye as well and left.

Sasuke: still standing in the same spot alone. Wondered about, Tsunade's strange expression with a puzzling thought. Sasuke also had questioned where Sakura had been during the whole time; they were having their meeting. Since Sakura was supposedly going with them. Sasuke decided to stop over thinking things; as he put his hands in his pocket and leaves; so he could also get ready for this mission. Sasuke had only returned to the village; for what barely seemed like a month. So now is going to be his time to redeem himself, and make up for some of his wrong doings in the past.

**(Author Note: **_**Sorry I keep changing little things, but I wanted to give really good detail. So you could imagine being there. When I started out writing this, I actually didn't have a plan other than really liking sasusaku pair. So I put on a playlist of music and the story just came out! I was even surprised by what I wrote lol. Anyway I'll probably make little changes here and there. As well as finding, my spelling errors but the story is still virtually the same. I just added more details.**_**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Memoirs of a Geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar. **

**Chapter 2**

Around 10p.m. Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke all finally meet up, and make sure they are fully equipped for their high stakes mission. Slowly, from almost out of nowhere; Sakura walks up surprising everyone including Sasuke. Naruto cheerfully acknowledges her, only to get a semi there response. After Sakura greeted everyone, Naruto asked "Hey Sakura-chan… Are you feeling alright?" Sakura shakes her head and gives a smile."Sorry I was just thinking about Kaka sensei, I hope we're on the right track." Sakura said with a little more confidence. "Don't worry Sakura-chan we won't fail, will have him back to normal," Naruto said fearlessly, with that they started their long journey; too this hidden mysterious place.

A few things had changed, since the last ninja war; except things around Sasuke were still a little awkward for Sakura, and questions unanswered. Sasuke had apologized too Sakura and everyone, but because him coming back to the village was such a transition for everyone; Sakura didn't push the issue of her confession. Naruto on the other hand, had very good luck with Hinata; in fact she was there to hug him good-bye. Sakura envied that about Hinata, that she kept strong and was able to obtain her true goal; Naruto's love and affection.

While they traveled, Sasuke couldn't help but notice Sakura's changing behavior; he knew something was wrong. Since they were children he was almost always able to read her, but times had changed did he really know her that well anymore? After some time, Naruto and everyone tired; set up a mini camp to take a rest. Naruto starts building the tent, while Sai gets ready to start making food. Sasuke volunteers himself to get firewood, and Sakura decides she'll go and get fresh water. With their duties self assigned, everyone goes their separate ways to get things done.

Sakura fills up some containers with water, when she happens to notice the full moon out; like a robot Sakura stares at it. On his way back from getting firewood, Sasuke stops when he notices Sakura just standing there. Sasuke decides to let his curiosity get the better of him, and walks over to her. Sakura slightly startled by Sasuke suddenly by her side, tries to collect herself. "Sakura... is there something bothering you?" Sasuke asked calmly. Sakura looks at him and back to the moon "I'm OK Sasuke-kun... I was just admiring the moon; it's so beautiful when it's full like that." Sakura said sincerely. Sasuke places a free hand on her shoulder, and tells her they should head back. Sakura nodded and tore herself away from the moon, as she followed Sasuke back to camp.

Finally after a few more days of traveling; Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura arrive at their meeting destination. Unknowingly waiting for them, was an unusual looking lady. The woman was standing very straight like a board, with hair made up in jewels pins and flowers; wearing of all things an elaborate kimono. As the trio approached her closer, they noticed that her face was as pale as Sai's with well-defined red lips and prominent eyelashes and eyebrows along with blush toned cheeks. Naruto blushed at how beautiful she looked Sai; though not blushing was admiring the artistic work on her face. Sasuke didn't pay much attention to her, other than being glad to finally see an informant. Sakura just looked at the woman, her eye's never faltering from the woman's movements. Sakura admired how strikingly beautiful she looked but felt a fear in her gut, as she thought to herself "What did it take to become that kind of woman?"

The woman approaches the tired group, but not in regular steps; but little tiptoes as if gliding gracefully to them. The elegant lady bows to her guest. "Hello…My name is Kimiko … its nice to finally meet you all". As she finishes she stares directly at Sakura, and almost gives her a sadden look."I'm very glad you made it here." She says personally to Sakura; Sakura nods her head in response, still speechless. The boys have questioned looks on their faces. Sai and Sasuke equally start remembering Tsunade's words, about how parts of this mission will be hidden from one another; in order for the ultimate success. Realizing this Sasuke comes to self-awareness, that this mission is going to be more about Sakura than any one else.

Still questioning about this sudden new realization; Sasuke decides to keep it to himself about the whole thing, and play it nonchalantly. Kimiko shows them to where they will be staying shortly to rest up. Everyone quickly took notice, not only is this beautiful style structure; they called a Okiya. But, there were fairly a few women staying there; the ages of the women ranging from young children too an elderly woman. Seeing some of these women; Naruto felt reasonably anxious; since he did not disclose his type of mission, or situation he might be in too Hinata. Kimiko tells everyone to put their belongings down, and clean up for dinner; that's when they will discuss their plan of action.

After everyone was more comfortable, Sai notices and asks "Excuse me, but all the women we saw earlier, have disappeared; where are they?" Kimiko apologizes and explains "The young ones are off to school, and the elder ones are sleeping". "Ehh…What in the middle of the day?" Naruto said out loud and bluntly. Sakura punches him on the arm, while scolding him. "Naruto stop, this isn't the kind of place too be yelling like that baka…." Kimiko smiles and looks at Sakura "It's OK" she paused as she took a sip of her tea. "I'll explain a few things."

"I met lady Tsunade a long time ago…. We became good friends, despite our obviously different career paths." Kimiko declared. "However I owe her quite a debt, and I'm more than happy to do this for her and the great shinobi of Konoha leaf…" Kimiko finishes. Naruto blushes, as he rubs his sore arm; Sakura so graciously punched. Kimiko sets her glaze upon the young shinobi "This is a Geisha house." Not sure what that meant; Naruto, Sai and even Sasuke felt intrigued, about what a geisha house had entailed. They knew obviously kimono and white make up we're associated with geisha, but there was somehow way more to it. Kimiko then continued "This is a place of true history, and pride despite what others may think". Kimiko quickly stands up in one swift movement; to everyone's amazement. As she turns her back to everyone, Kimiko begins to tell her story.

"Geisha don't just wear kimono, and put on make up; and not every painted face around, can call herself a true geisha. Training to be a geisha, it's like training to become living piece of art. As a young child my family sold me to this Okiya; over time I learned to accept this, coming from such a poor family upbringing it's almost what too be expected. In order for me and other geisha to repay our debt, we train become geisha and pay our debts if we can and work together." Sai, Naruto and even Sasuke are speechless to this revelation.

Kimiko turns back around with a smile "We're taught in the art of performing; we serve and entertain our clients. Since we do this at night we mainly sleep in the day. A geisha life is not an easy one but its one in which we have to learn to make our own. I tell you this in order for you to understand how important all aspects are towards this mission". Kimiko paused for a moment. "As you might not know, Sakura will be our newest apprentice geisha". As reveals this information; Sai and Naruto both look at Sakura shocked never knowing or suspecting, what was going to happen. However Sasuke keeps his stare on Kimiko, realizing pretty early on after the term geisha was further explained.

Sakura barely nods her head, not meeting anyone's surprised stare. Kimiko looks to Sai "You will be our make up artist your skill in the arts will be useful, and will allow you to stay closer to this Okiya; as normally men are not allowed." Sai could only gawk in confusion, but bowed "Hai..Onegaishimasu…" Kimiko looks back too Sasuke and Naruto "You two don't have any useful skills, when it comes to our way of life however; I need you both to become body guards. You both will learn the layout of this place and get to know our clients". Naruto slowly nods, as Sasuke still has the same plain expression on his face. Kimiko lastly tells everyone "The reason for this is our particular client, we are trying to attract his name is Nobunaga." Kimiko folds out a picture of a middle-aged man, not particularly ugly; but old as Kakashi or any of the other Konoha sensei'.

Kimiko says while pointing to the picture, "Nobunaga does not like geisha. Many of his acquaintances however, love the geisha and often get together to discuss things. One night, I overheard them talking about a serious test chemical agent; that is known only to its creator Nobunaga." Kimiko stops for a second. "Our goal… Is to turn Nobunaga over to the appeal of a geisha. One so desired by all, but he will be the only one to have her attention." Everyone still silent takes in this declaration and plan that Kimiko has lain out.

Kimiko looks toward Sakura once more. "Can you handle this Sakura?" Sakura finally looked up with calm eyes "Yes Kimiko san." She bows all the way to the floor. "Please help me become a geisha". Kimiko smiles and looks onwards towards Sasuke, Sai and Naruto "Please if you all will leave now; you shall be shown your new sleeping corridors, and we will convene later." Sai and Naruto leave as Sasuke stands up and looks down at Sakura still in her bowed state, Kimiko notices this little attention; before he walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Memoirs of a Geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar. I almost forgot there is some mature content in later chapters. I will give a heads up when the story gets there: P.**

**Chapter 3.**

Kimiko looks over too Sakura, who was still in an awkward bowed position. As Kimiko made her way over, she sees Sakura start to lift up. "Wait just a moment." Kimiko tells her as she sits down next to Sakura, and begins to correct her posture. "Sakura pull your elbows in, weight of off your hands; there." Kimiko says "That is how a geisha bows." Kimiko paused for a moment. "Now may I ask? What exactly is the relationship, between you and man with the long dark hair; Sasuke isn't it?" Hearing this odd random question, Sakura looks up at Kimiko with a beat red face and shyly responded "Nothing we are just friends." Kimiko smirks, while she stands up and tells Sakura honestly. "You know, it's OK to fancy someone; however you must know now, the most important rule about being a geisha." It was obvious Kimiko didn't want to say the rule out loud earlier, with the boys around."Geisha are not allowed to love." Listening to this; Sakura's heart stops in her chest, she felt as if it had turned to stone.

Kimiko speaks truthfully."This will be more difficult than I explained earlier, in order for Nobunaga to accept you. He must take something precious from you." Sakura clutches the hem of her shorts; as she looks down and quietly responded "Yes…I…know". Kimiko a little taken back repeats Sakura's statement. "You already know?" Sakura still staring at her legs continued "Before I accepted the mission, Tsunade-sama already told me about that part. In order to save Kakashi or any of my team mates; I can handle something so trivial!" Kimiko stops her after hearing her comment on the trivial part.

"Sakura please don't think of it so lightly, in the geisha world we all start out as a Maiko; which means apprentice geisha. When we are ready after debuting, we do have a ceremony for our Mizuage; which is what Tsunade must have told you about. Though vexing, with this process we finally become full geisha. After that later in life if were lucky; we accept the chance, to be taken care of by some one special. a Danna our forever patron; if you will." Sakura intently listens to Kimiko's words."It's your mission, but don't forget this is a right of passage; all Maiko must take to become full geisha, even I once took it. This doesn't change who you are, it's a part of growing up."

Sakura slowly begins to understand a little better, what Kimiko is saying to her and finally looks up. Both share an affectionate smile as Kimiko tells Sakura firmly, while placing a hand on her cheek. "Tomorrow we will start your training; I will be harsh and strict big sister. But if you listen and follow my plan, I will make you one of the most desired geisha in all the Hanamachi's. Nobunaga will have no choice, but to bring you on the inside and you will be able too save Kakashi." Sakura smiles "Kimiko-san thank you, I will be a good student and I won't let you or Tsunade down." Sakura didn't need to say it out loud, but in her head she also thought to herself "Kaka sensei, I especially wont let you down either."

Over the next few months; Sakura starts training with Kimiko, hardly ever seeing a sign of Naruto or Sasuke. Sakura however still, sees Sai periodically; as he learns the art of geisha makeup among other things. Sakura suffers different trials and tribulations; as she wakes up early for geisha school. Unfortunately she is obviously the oldest person by far in her classes, as the rest are young girls; a fact that scared Sakura a little. After her classes': Kimiko works with Sakura on her music, dancing, and posture; something which Sakura was the worst at. While she's busy training; Sasuke and Naruto learn the layout of the town, as Kimiko instructed even seemingly befriending other guards.

Because of their mission, the two were not allowed to ask any extra detail; as to the life of a geisha. Naruto wanted to badly, but Sasuke always pulled him away from that itch he wanted to scratch. One night, while on patrol; Sasuke notices some glowing red lights. As he investigates further he sees odd women, not the kind he had become used too seeing. These women were different; they weren't perfectly dolled up but they had kimono's hanging from their shoulders, and were obviously unhappy standing around. The more Sasuke looked, the more he saw sleazy men; picking a woman and her taking him upstairs. The sight of that turned his stomach; Sasuke being very prideful hadn't bothered with the complications of sex. Sasuke was more concerned about training, and other things came first in his mind; but seeing men act like this towards women made him feel even better about ignoring it.

Sasuke had lots of women flirt with him over the years; he normally brushed it off, as something that happens all the time. In his thinking Sasuke began to wonder about Sakura; as he grabbed his chin. Sasuke asked himself, "Huh… Why did I suddenly think about Sakura?" He quickly realized, that maybe he was worrying about her and her mental well-being; pretending to be with this guy: Nobunaga. During their stay when Sasuke first heard of Nobu and saw the photo that Kimiko showed him; he has yet to see him in person, he was virtually not around. This puzzled Sasuke; even his sharingan eye couldn't spot this guy. Sasuke knew this mission, was a delicate situation; but it already had been more than two months since he had last seen Sakura. Naruto and Sai were the only people he had seen. Having enough of the smell, sights, and even sounds. Sasuke decides to leave this area for good.

As the third month begins, Sasuke and Naruto are finally summoned back to the Okiya by granny; the elderly lady they first met. When they first entered the Okiya, they met Granny who had apparently been the head geisha long before Kimiko. Granny was also once even a well-respected and accomplished geisha, when she picked Kimiko as her adopted daughter. Naruto and Sasuke arrive as the walk up to the Okiya; Kimiko greets them after a long time. This time however, Kimiko had her hair draped over her shoulder in a long ponytail. Kimiko's face was also normal looking, unlike it being done up the few times they did see her. Without make up her face was still stunning; her age was well hidden by good genetics.

Kimiko immediately stops Naruto and Sasuke, when they tried to make their way further into the Okiya. She tells them patiently "Please you two wait here; unfortunately it's not formal and will look bad on the Okiya, if I allow guards inside." Still not understanding, Naruto scratched his head and Sasuke was not to amused either; as both sat on an outside bench waiting. Kimiko thanks them "My new apprentice and I will be ready soon." Kimiko goes back inside and prepares herself. Sakura sits patiently in front of a tall body length mirror; sitting on her legs and her hands placed overlapped on her thighs, with her light pink robe on.

The elderly granny sits behind her, after grabbing a bucket of steaming hot water from the fire-place. Granny grabs a comb and dips it into the steaming water enough to soak it, but not too burn her aged hand. With the other hand, she grabs a strand of Sakura's pink hair; which had begun to grow in length. Sakura anxiously stiffens, for when granny roughly takes the hot comb; from Sakura's scalp to the ends of her hair to straighten her main. Sakura had gone through this process before, but this time it hurt worse; since it was officially her debut tonight. Sakura knew that everything had too be done perfectly, despite the pain.

After 15 minutes; Sakura's hair was all finished. Cleanly done up similar too Kimiko's, but not quite the same. Sakura's hair is then adorned, with beautiful decorative Kanzashi hair pin. The red and white flowers on the pin; came falling down beside Sakura's cheek. Sakura stands up and disrobed as she allows granny to start dressing her. Granny puts on Sakura's red collar first carefully, as to not mess up her hair; then some lighter robes. Finally granny dresses Sakura up in a beautiful silk kimono. Satisfied with her work once more, granny abruptly calls for Sai; who comes in to help with the obi. A skill he acquired, as well from learning the geisha culture. Now that Sakura was fully dressed, Sai brought out his make up kit and sat himself in front of Sakura. Sai carefully painted her face; which was already pretty pale, with the white geisha make up. Sai finished her white foundation, and noticed for once she was now lighter than he was; something he never knew was possible.

Sai begins to do Sakura's eyes, eyebrows, and cheeks; almost done Sai then grabs the red paint brush, and slowly but perfectly does her lips with out missing a single line. Done with his art work, Sai smiles and tells her happily "All done Sakura…You look just like a genuine geisha." Sakura blushing under her make up, ask shyly "Really?" As she asked, Sai steps away from the mirror; to allow Sakura too finally see herself done up. Sakura stares at herself, for the very first time in her full geisha attire. Sakura feels a sense of shock, and thinks of how mind-boggling this is. "Is this geisha really me? Sakura Haruno."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar. I almost forgot there is some mature content in later chapters. I will give a heads up when the story gets there: P.**

**Chapter 4**

After staring for some time at herself, granny impatiently yells at Sakura. "Haya Haya stop staring at yourself, you will be late," Sakura breaks from the mirror and follows granny to the front. Kimiko already finished getting ready, turns to Sakura and smiles sincerely "Ah Sakura … you are ready, you look lovely." Sakura grins. Since their time together, Sakura really bonded to Kimiko; like a sister. Kimiko steps out first to where Sasuke and Naruto are still waiting, "Please would one of you go and bring the cart around; we will be leaving soon." Sasuke still sitting down makes Naruto get the cart; Naruto irritably complies as Sasuke hadn't changed in this aspect, of bossing him around despite them both being older now.

As he pulls the cart around Kimiko slips on her geisha shoes; behind her a briefly unknown geisha steps out and does the same. Sasuke for the first time in some time was speechless, along with Naruto when they noticed; Sakura turned out to be the apprentice geisha. Both men thought Sakura looked completely eye-catching; in her light pink kimono, and hair done up with red and white flower accents. The color scheme of Sakura's attire, made her green eyes pop through her perfectly done make up. One thing besides her pink hair, which made Sakura unique, was the color of her eyes. Everyone they met in the Hanamachi's tended to have dark-colored hair and eyes; except for Naruto. Sasuke looking at Sakura's dazzling green eyes, made her look like an extraordinary rare gem; among other geisha.

For the first time in what seemed like a while; Sakura greeted Naruto and Sasuke without a miss step. Sakura gets inside the cart first, followed by Kimiko. Sasuke having to stop admiring her, hurried next too Naruto; so he can help push the cart to their destination. Soon after arriving to the restaurant; that Naruto and Sasuke normally went too, they noticed quickly the atmosphere was different this time. People were standing outside; mainly men and more geisha; new ones that came from different Okiya's. Once they found a place to put their cart, Kimiko gets out first gracefully;Sakura tries to get out just as smoothly. But Sakura stumbles when she took her first step down, Sasuke lends a hand to help her. Sakura reluctantly accepts "Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile, as she avoided his eye contact. Sasuke thought it was strange, since normally Sakura would do the opposite. Sasuke didn't have time to question her, before he knew it many men came over to Sakura and Kimiko; even some pushing him and Naruto to the side.

The men very intrigued and asking questions."Kimiko hello, who is the new Miko? she's beautiful isn't she? look at those eyes." Sakura kept calm over all the attention, and thanked every comment and compliment polite-fully; something Naruto had never seen before …Ever! As the commotion grew louder, Kimiko looks at Sakura "Shall we go?" Sakura nods and they proceeded to go inside. Sasuke and Naruto follow behind, but not before Sasuke gave a few glares at some of the men's perverted comments; he had overheard as they were leaving. Sasuke's sudden red eyes and scowl face startled the men, and made them shut up quickly. This action made Naruto chuckle under his breath, as he enjoyed seeing Sasuke taking his annoyance out on someone other than himself.

As they went inside, Kimiko and Sakura sat outside a thin wall; as they were waiting their turn to go in. Naruto and Sasuke go inside first, and sit behind the different business men towards the back of the room; as if almost wall decorations. Sasuke and Naruto started to notice all the different types of men sitting at the U-shaped table. They had even seen some of the men around, at one time or another. One particularly however grabbed Sasuke's attention "It's him… finally." Sasuke thought "Nobunaga." Naruto a little late, also finally noticed him; as his face changed expression. The Ninja kept their cool and watched, as he sat at the table; in the middle of everyone. Nobu waved away a geisha trying to greet him, like Kimiko said from the beginning; Nobu didn't seem to care for all the activity or the geisha. Sasuke wondered "Sakura can you really change, his mind about geisha?"

As everyone is entirely seated, a light bell goes off. Kimiko opens the sliding door, and she along with Sakura made their swift entrance. Once they met the inside of the u shaped table; purposely in front of Nobunaga. Kimiko and Sakura bowed their heads down to everyone, Kimiko raises first "Today gentlemen. I would like to introduce you too a new Miko, my little sister and apprentice . . . Serena". "Serena?" Naruto and Sasuke thought to themselves simultaneously; as they looked at each other. Sakura still bowed to everybody finally raise her head. Many of the businessmen, wowed and ahh at how pretty and unique she looked. Nobunaga however, still didn't seem to care; Kimiko swiftly took a seat next to her shamisen instrument.

Like a magic trick, Sakura pulled out two beautiful white fans; with Sakura peddles designed on them. Sakura made a pose, while she waited for Kimiko to start playing the instrument. When the music started, Sakura started to dance beautifully and gracefully; while flipping her fans. Naruto, who had never seen her act this way, was overly entertained; Sasuke even found himself captivated by her performance. When Sakura's performance was over, everyone applauded happily, Sakura bowed to her appreciative audience. Following Kimiko's lead, Sakura helped in serving the men their drinks. Sakura also started lighting the pipes and smokes of some of the men, while having light conversation with them.

Sakura finally move her attention toward Nobunaga, but he quickly waved her away. Frustrated, Sakura asked polite fully "Nobunaga-san isn't it? Do tell me. What is it that you do?" he snarled while he replied, "Why does it matter to a geisha? All you do is dance and dress up with your fancy make up. What do you care?" Sakura decisively decide, to use some of her natural charm on him; which is her brain. Leisurely grabbing his empty glass, Sakura starts to explain her answer. "Well Nobu san, I enjoy learning all about people. Studying too become a geisha, I've learned very important skills. Every time I learn something new, I like to know all about it; whether its books, art, or powerful men. I've also learned even they can fall weak to a skilled geisha."

Nobunaga stopped huffing when he finally turned to Sakura. "Well what was your name again?" He asked while staring at her eyes. Sakura smiled "My name is Serena Nobu san." "Well Serena, I'm really a powerful man, so tell me; what power could a common geisha hold over me?" After the comment Sakura grinned, and allowed a small trace of skin from her wrist be exposed; as she pours Nobu his drink."Well Nobu san geisha very desirable, and we're very strong-willed. We can hold our posture from time on end, yet we look beautiful doing it. We dance and play music perfectly with practice, which would make an average persons fingers and toes bleed and ache. And when we also have an eye on someone we desire." with that comment Sakura gets closer to his ear, as she placed her hand to her cheek; so she could softly whisper "We do everything we can to seek them out."

Nobu took a drink, as he turns once again to meet her strange green emerald gaze; as she looked serious. Nobu began to for the first time, show some emotion as he adjusted his tie. Kimiko watching from the side, grins to herself; as she pours a drink for a client. Naruto having a front row seat couldn't help, but think of this as a positive move. Sasuke however, tries to ignore the stupid display; as he is more than ready to leave. Once everyone had their fill and ready to end the night; Sakura say's goodbye to all they're clients and finally too Nobu. Whom the two managed to talk for quite sometime, Sakura starts to leave with Kimiko, Naruto and Sasuke. Nobu suddenly abruptly shouted across the room "KIMIKO! You may bring her again," pleased to hear this, Sakura bows once more too Nobu and the two geisha head off with their body guards.

Finally arriving back at the Okiya, Kimiko steps out of the cart first, she looks back at Sakura and tells her confidently "Sakura well done on your debut; now the game really begins get some rest. Sasuke, Naruto thank you and have a good night." Sakura smiles and tells Naruto and Sasuke thank you as well. However, before she could turn to go inside. Naruto grabs her elbow and bluntly ask "Hey Sakura-chan, are you really ok with going through with all this?" Hesitant at first, Sakura replied confidently "Naruto and Sasuke don't worry, there's nothing immoral with what I'm doing." "Uhh... OK Sakura -chan if you're sure," Naruto said still questioningly as he let go of Sakura's arm; she looked on with a smile. Which Sasuke wasn't easily persuaded by he saw straight through it; something is up.

**(Updated: I've made a few changes, and added some more content; towards the end so please re-read and hopefully it comes off better.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**********(Updated: I've made a few changes, and added some more content towards the end so please re-read and hopefully it comes off better.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar. I almost forgot there is some light mature content in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5.**

As time went on, Sakura and Kimiko continued their activities. The pair gradually starts spending more time with Nobu, at parties and events; to the dismay of Sasuke and Naruto. Whom after a while; weren't needed to accompany Sakura and Kimiko. On a particular nice windy day; Sasuke leaves to do his rounds again, as he nods to some familiar faces; he's gotten to know. Sasuke noticed Sakura, surprisingly out and about in the middle of the day. This was the first time he's seen her in the daylight, since before her training to become a geisha started. Sakura didn't sense his presence, so was surprised Sasuke was walking by her side. Sakura could only nod to him, "Oh! Good morning Sasuke." Something strange that had started to annoy Sasuke recently; was the fact that since she started being a geisha, Sakura had dropped the Kun from after his name.

The two walk together through the town; and they begin to talk a little. While crossing over a red old bridge; covered by flourishing Sakura trees. Sasuke ask sternly "Sakura… Why are you going this far to save kakashi?" too his surprise. Sakura quickly turns to face him; with the light hitting her eyes at the right angle, Sasuke could see all the different tints of color hidden in them." Sasuke.., I would do the same for you, Naruto, or Sai as well." Sakura turned her attention towards the active Koi fish, underneath the bridge before she continued. "You are all my important comrades... I will do what I can to protect any of you." Sasuke stared at her before he finally sighed, and rub the back of his head; as he didn't know how to reply to this.

Sakura suddenly looks up at the trees; with a big smile. Sasuke could see, she was truly enjoying being out in the daylight once again. Sakura twirls around, as sakura peddles start falling from the trees; due to a sudden soft gust of wind. A few stray peddles fall on Sakura's shoulders and one on her head; without much thought Sasuke with a light smile, wiped away the peddles from her shoulders. Sasuke then grabbed the lone peddle from her head; both shared a laugh as they stared at each other intently. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but blush, at the sudden attention they both gave each other. Sakura being the first to turn away, notices in the corner of her eye; some of Nobu's lackeys hanging around watching her.

Startled, Sakura quickly turns and bows back too Sasuke, as she tells him frantically "Ah Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I have to go now." Mystified by her suddenly taking off so fast, Sasuke glances around but doesn't see what Sakura had. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and decides to get back too his patrol; as he leaves the bridge a single Sakura peddle falls on his shoulder. When Sasuke brushed it off, he couldn't help smile that came over his face; at least Sakura seemed back to her normal self and she even called him Sasuke-kun again.

Later that night at the Okiya; a few people walking by outside stopped for a second, at the sound of a loud smack. Sakura falling to the floor, places her hand over her red swollen cheek. Kimiko yells at the top of her lungs "You… What have you done? All of our plans all ruined because you weren't careful. That little date you had this evening will cost you!" Sakura trying to gain composure yelled back. "It wasn't a date Kimiko-san, I just happened to run into Sasuke I promise you that was all." Sakura said almost pleading; Kimiko crossed her arms as she sighed while rubbing her temple. "Sakura it doesn't matter now, Nobu has told me personally he does not wish to see you again; because of what he thinks of you now." Kimiko paused as she paced around a little "In order to set things right, we need to use desperate measures."

Unsure at what Kimiko was getting at, Sakura turns her head hesitantly while asking "Kimiko-san please, what must I do?" After taking a deep breath Kimiko pulled out a red box from her drawer "We will start the biding for your most important attribute," Sakura asked "What is the box for?" Kimiko sits next too Sakura; as she opens the box to reveal a small cake with a red filling in the center, looking at the cake Sakura looked back at Kimiko. Kimiko plain faced says firmly "Its time, we will begin a bidding war for your Mizuage."Sakura felt faint, she knew this part was eventually coming; but was secretly hoping it wouldn't happen. Sakura had really dreaded this after all this time, and now it was going to actually happen. Kimiko finishes "I will slip this cake to Nobu; he will know what it means, and that your Mizuage is for sale. Only a pure Maiko can have this ceremony; Nobu knows that. Since men like the fact that you're untouched, and because they will be bidding on it as well; Nobu will regain interest in you."

"Nobu is not one to lose, so that will play in our favor and almost insure us a victory, however." Kimiko said as she took in a deep breath. "This is crucial, and be done carefully. This will be our only chance, with that said ill make plans to begin the auction". Sakura bowed while thanking her. As Kimiko stands up she tells Sakura in a harsher tone, "Sakura until this mission is completely finished, I advise and warn you now… you're not allowed to see or speak too Sasuke again". With those words, Kimiko leaves to prepare the auction; as Sakura sits there in silence. Sakura slowly pulls her knees to her chest; holding them tightly. She feels her bottom lip start to quiver and for the first time since accepting this mission, begins to cry out only saying too herself "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun." as she places her head on her knees.

Sasuke walking back to his apartment; is taking a bite of his apple, when he happens to hear some nearby guards loudly having a discussion. Normally this wasn't something abnormal to him. Sasuke would normally ignore it, but this time he heard Sakura's geisha name being used. Unable to turn a blind eye, Sasuke swiftly hides behind the side of a nearby wall. Easily unnoticed; Sasuke intently listened in on the conversation. One guard said boldly, "Damn… I wish I could get in on this bid", as the other guard laughed "Yeah to bad they don't let guards in on this Mizuage ceremony". "Mizuage…?" Sasuke said quietly to himself, even more inquisitive than before he tries to listen in some more. As the first guard continued, "Yeah but we could never make enough money to even get in on It." the second guard said jokingly "Well its OK, besides what business man would want to be with a geisha deflowered by a common guard."

After that statement, Sasuke's apple came rolling on the ground in front of the guards. Watching the random stray fruit, one guard signals the others to follow; as they peaked around the corner. Once the guards looked around, they saw that no one was there. Sasuke finally made his way back too where he and Naruto had been staying; a small apartment. Sasuke walked into his room, as he sat down on his bed. Sasuke's fingers became submerged into his dark locks, while his elbows dug deep into his legs; unsure of what to do now. Sasuke knew something was up from the beginning, but shocked by the guard careless words. All he could say to himself over and over "This isn't right, why Sakura? Why would you consider going this far?" in Sasuke's deep thinking he also asked himself, what happens if she does? Sasuke starts searching his own personal feelings; and considering Kakashi's dilemma. Sasuke still doesn't consider it a valid reason for Sakura to do this, there has to be another way. Sasuke finally came to a decision to stop her; even at the cost of this mission.

As the week slowly comes to an end, Sasuke tried many times to contact Sakura, even going too her Okiya everyday. Each time he went to the Okiya, granny would turn him away; making up excuses like she's away or busy. Sasuke considered telling Naruto about the situation, because he was so desperate to talk some since into her. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't know if Naruto knowing would help or hinder things. Sasuke having a day off from patrol; sits in his and Naruto's apartment, devising another plan of action. When Naruto wakes up from a nap, Sasuke notices him already getting dressed; in their guard attire. "And where do you think your going?" he asked coldly. Naruto annoyed huffs "Well I have to pick up Sakura-chan tonight for something... Not sure what it is? Probably some event or party I bet." Hearing this Sasuke's eyes grew bigger; he suddenly stood up without saying anything else. Sasuke swiftly goes to his room, while slamming the door behind him. "Geez. What's up with him lately?" Naruto said confused.

Elsewhere Kimiko goes through several letters; that she received over the week, as well as some phone calls. In the same room waiting impatiently in her geisha attire; Sakura sits on her knees trembling, as she waits for the results. Kimiko looks through her papers, one last time and questioningly places them down on the table; while taking off her reading glasses. Kimiko grins to Sakura and says confidently "We…did it!" Shocked Sakura stares at Kimiko in disbelief, "So… Nobu San?" "Yes" Kimiko said excitingly, "We will finally be progressing," Sakura could only give a half heartened smile, she was glad that they would finally be able to take steps forward, but she couldn't help but think about Sasuke and what he would think of her after this.

As the night gets later, Naruto finally arrives to pick Sakura up from the Okiya; unknowingly taking her to Nobu's. Sakura walks out the door, but not before Kimiko places a hand on her shoulder. Looking at Sakura, Kimiko could only tell her good luck. Sakura greets Naruto, and the two were off on their way. Half way there Naruto starts to feel squirmy, as he realized too late he had way too much dinner. Naruto not being able to go further, suddenly stops and apologizes "Sakura-chan I'm sorry just one moment, I really have to use the bathroom ill be quick I promise." Naruto picked a near by building to go inside; but for Sakura she had hardly noticed Naruto's absents. Sakura sat in the cart, submerged in thought trying to mentally prepare herself. No sooner did Naruto go in to use the bathroom, did Sasuke appeared out of nowhere; this quickly got Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke .l…" Sakura said stunned. "What are you doing here?" she said more quietly; while looking around. Before she could say anything else, Sasuke had grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Shocked Sakura's eyelids dropped; finding it hard to believe, Sasuke was actually really holding her. Sasuke softly spoke in her ear "Sakura…You don't have to go this far, I know where you're going tonight. I understand you want to help Kakashi, but I'm sure we can find another way." As she heard Sasuke's stern plea, she felt even worse and conflicted. Sakura looked up at Sasuke to respond, but Sasuke had made a surprising move; as he captured Sakura's unsuspecting lips, in a passionate kiss.

After what seemed like a full minute, Sasuke slowly pulled away from Sakura's lips. Sakura felt red and flushed under her make-up, shortly after coming back down to earth; she looked away as she couldn't stand to look Sasuke in the eyes when she said. "Sasuke-kun … we can't. If we use force to get the antidote, that would cause another massive conflict involving others. Nobu is a very influential powerful man, and he only lets people he trust in on the inside...so I'm sorry, there is no other way." Sakura said as she slowly sat back down. "Sasuke-kun, I have to do this I hope you can understand…" Sasuke was silent; all he could do is ball his hand into a tight fist and bite his lower lip. As he stared at Sakura, Sasuke suddenly heard Naruto coming back. Naruto zipping up his pants didn't notice Sasuke had been there; since he was already gone.

Sakura started to feel the heat of her tears attempt to escape, but she quickly caught them before they could mess up her make up. Naruto seeing Sakura visibly upset, was unsure of what was wrong so promptly he apologizes for letting her wait by herself as they were off again. Sasuke standing on top of a nearby building roof top, watched as Sakura and Naruto left. Sasuke pissed at not being able to persuade Sakura, leaves. When Sasuke made it back to his place, he stormed in ripping and breaking almost everything in the small apartment. He slowly made his way to the window, where he could only stare out at the full moon; as his mind wouldn't stop racing. He put his hand slowly to his lips, as he could only think about how much anger he felt towards Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto finally make it too Nobu's place, as Naruto pulls the cart up; another guard greets them and asks for only Sakura to come with him. Sakura turns to Naruto and bows as she follows the guard. Inside Nobu's estate, Sakura was shown into Nobu's room. As she reluctantly walks in wearing only the sheer red and white robes that were under her kimono. Nobu waiting for her in nothing but a white rob, extended his hand towards the bed. Sakura obviously nervous slowly walks over to the other side of the bed and bows too Nobu; whom motions her to lie down. As she lies down on the bed, Nobu eagerly begins undressing Sakura. As he's doing so; Sakura can feel the pit of her stomach turning, and the massive wish to punch Nobu in the gut, but she had already gone this far so she couldn't turn back now. Nobu looks and admires her trembling naked frame; he begins kissing her neck. Sakura rigid as a board then hears Nobu whisper disgustingly in her ear "Don't worry, ill be gentle." With those cringing words, Sakura tries her best to take her mind somewhere else. Finally succeeding, when she starts to thinks about Sasuke holding her just a moment ago and how soft his lips were; when he finally kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Memoirs of a Geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar. I almost forgot, there is some mature content in later chapters. I will give a heads up when the story gets there: P.**

**Chapter 6.**

After an hour or so, Naruto still patiently waiting outside. Looking around seeing guards on every corner, he starts to grow concerned for Sakura. Wondering why she was summoned too Nobu's by herself; but in the back of his head, he knew she could take care of herself. Before he knew it Sakura finally walked out. "Oh Sakura-chan, I was getting worried about you." he said happily while rubbing the back of his head; before she responded, he noticed immediately a change in her; as she gave him a blank stare. Withdrawn and softly spoken she replied "Sorry Naruto for making you wait and worry, I'm ready to go now." Naruto slightly nods not having any idea what could have happened with her, finding his resolve he decides to get her back to the Okiya quickly; thinking maybe she's just not feeling well.

Back at the Okiya, Naruto drops Sakura off; when he sees that Kimiko had been waiting up for her. Sakura slowly gets out of the cart, and says goodbye to Naruto. Kimiko races to greet her, and places a concerned hand on her cheek; while looking at Sakura's stoic face. All Kimiko could say to re insure her was. "Sakura welcome back, you're a full geisha now". With those words Sakura gave a weak smile, as they both head inside. The words real geisha stuck in Naruto's head as he headed back for home. Naruto slowly walks inside the apartment, but quickly stops when he notices the place is a mess. Bewildered, Naruto see's Sasuke sitting next to the window with a drink in his hand, "Sasuke… What happened?" Naruto yelled "Were we robbed or something?"

Sasuke could only chuckle, and stare out of the window. He took a big gulp of his drink; that dangled between his fingers. Naruto still amazed at the mess Sasuke made looked down at the ripped picture of Nobu. Naruto slowly picks up some of the pieces, before he asked Sasuke. "So I take it you know something... Sasuke tell me now what is really going on? Tonight that Kimiko woman said something strange... something about being a real geisha?" Sasuke stopped drinking as he continued to look away. Naruto had been thinking about it as he was heading back, trying to put two and two together. "Sasuke, Do you know what Kimiko was talking about?" Naruto continued to ask. Already annoyed at Naruto's questioning voice, Sasuke took a breath and finished the rest of his drink in one gulp.

Sasuke finally turns too Naruto in an awkward sinister way and said almost unemotionally. "It means Sakura's no longer a virgin…. She's a whore now". Naruto could only stand there in utter shock, at the words that just came out of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke finally saying that sentence about Sakura out loud throws his empty drink to the floor; causing it to smash into pieces. Sasuke leisurely gets up from where he had been sitting, he tells Naruto face to face "I've had more than I can take of this place, and I refuse to finish this mission... I'm going home!" As Sasuke walks past Naruto and out the door, Naruto falls too his knees; in the middle of Sasuke's rage filled mess. Naruto begins to feel sadden for Sasuke, but mainly a heart-felt sadness for Sakura, that she went this far for their sensei and he never once suspected.

Over the next few days, Sakura is able to get the antidote from Nobu with surprising ease. Once she gets it her, Naruto, and Sai hurry to leave to go back to Konoha. With this mission over; Kimiko reassured Sakura she'll make up a story to explain her absents, and that she wishes them luck. As they huge each other, Sakura thanks Kimiko and with that she, Naruto and Sai head back. As soon as the three were back in Konoha, they gave the antidote too Tsunade, who reluctantly said "You all made some great sacrifices, so I won't let you down in healing Kakashi." While Naruto, Sai and Sakura leave Tsunade's office; Naruto notices Sasuke, who was looking like he was about to do some training.

"Sasuke…!"Naruto yelled Sasuke however kept on walking away, as he didn't give him much attention. Naruto ran up to Sasuke, as Sai and Sakura followed behind. "Glad you made it back safe, we all were worried about you." Naruto explained. Sakura wanted to talk too Sasuke, but she didn't know how to approach this situation; he had kissed her finally and she had always wanted him to, but now things had changed. Shyly all Sakura could do was say hello too him. But as soon as she did, he gave her a death stare that pierced through her heart. Shaken at how coldly he had looked at her, she put a shaky hand to her chest; Naruto noticing the quite exchange tried to change the atmosphere.

"Sasuke I…"before Naruto could finish." Naruto, Sai you shouldn't hang around her; she's nothing but a dirty whore." Sasuke said unemotionally. Completely surprised, Naruto couldn't hold back as he punched Sasuke's face, with great force. Sakura quickly stopped Naruto; Sasuke could only laugh, as he wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. Sai: who had been quite up until now decided to speak up. "Sasuke-kun you might think that way, but Sakura did what she had to do to save Kakashi". Sai had figured out before Naruto what Sakura had to do; since he was inside the Okiya he knew what Maiko go through to become full geisha, and that she made a great sacrifice.

Naruto continued what Sai had started, "Sasuke… even you must know that wasn't easy for Sakura, and calling her names and belittling her is unforgivable."Sakura could only stand back and feel somewhat glad Naruto and Sai understood, but it didn't help the hurt she felt of Sasuke calling her a … whore. Sasuke starts to walk past them, as he walked passed Sakura; she runs up too him as she finds some of her voice again. "Sasuke-kun what about the?" before she could finish, Sasuke interrupted without turning around. "I pitied you at the time… That's why I did it, that's all." As he said that he walked away, Sakura struggled to fight back her tears. "Sakura-chan don't worry about what Sasuke said, it's not true." Naruto said with a concerned tone. Sakura turns to Naruto and Sai with a smile. "Thank you both for defending me, but I'm going to go to the hospital now." Despite feeling like scum; Sakura at least wanted to check on Kakashi to make sure that the sacrifice of her virginity, and apparently Sasuke was worth saving her sensei.

Sakura stopped as she was in front of Kakashi's hospital room door. Sakura tried her best to put on a cheery face, before going in but it was hard she was completely heartbroken. While finally entering the room, Sakura sees Tsunade standing above Kakashi; who was still lying in his bed. Tsunade was checking out some of his papers. Kakashi was still unconscious with an IV attached to his arm. Tsunade noticing someone behind her sees its Sakura; and walks over to her giving her a hug. Sakura: happy to have a hug could only look off in the distance as Tsunade spoke too her quietly. "Sakura don't worry, Kakashi is already showing improvement, your sacrifice was not in vain he will be fully recovered in no time." with that Tsunade left the room; so Sakura could be alone with Kakashi. Sakura pulls a chair over to her teacher, as she speaks too his unconscious body. "Kaka sensei… I'm so glad you'll be OK." Sakura said while finally giving into her tears; she laid her head on his bed and cried.

After a few days of visiting with Kakashi who was improving everyday. Sakura for the first time starts feeling better, and glad at what she had done; to insure her sensei survived. Despite Sasuke ignoring her now, and treating her foully. While she leaves the hospital, Shizune catches up to Sakura, and hands her a paper message and a package. Reading the message; Tsunade had asked Sakura to head over, to the Uchiha compound and drop off the package for Sasuke. Sakura stares at the package, as she's unsure of what to do; still feeling very reluctant. Sakura decides to head straight over with a hope of maybe they could talk things out. As she makes her way too Sasuke's house, she shockingly finds him on the ground passed out. Sakura quickly runs over to him too make sure he's still alive and notices he's passed out of apparent high fever. Sakura drops her bag and the package and helps him into his house and into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar.**

**Chapter 7.**

Sakura lying Sasuke down on the bed; quickly grabs some cold rags, bowl of ice water, and her supplies. Sakura begins tending to an unconscious Sasuke; placing the wet rag on his forehead and sitting by his side for a few hours, changing the towel periodically. Sasuke's fever starts to subsided; Sasuke begins coming to, his white blurry vision fading to reveal pink hair and pale white skin. "Sa...ku...ra" he said hoarsely without realizing it. Surprised by him already being awake so fast, Sakura turns to him "I'm here Sasuke-kun... though I shouldn't be the way you've treated me" she said quietly. Sakura takes the rag off of his forehead, to check his temperature with her hand and replaces it with another fresh one.

Sasuke staring at the ceiling; was quite for a moment, before he broke his silence "Thanks Sakura, but I can take care of myself now... go home." "Shut up Sasuke-kun you still have a high fever." she said unflinchingly as she starts to clean his house, angered Sasuke throws his covers and the towel off of himself as he hops out of bed; to push Sakura out. But because he was still in a weak condition, Sakura is able to hold her own and pushes him back. To the surprise of both, they fall to the bed and before Sakura realizes it; she's on top of his warm hot body staring him in the eyes. Sakura starts to blush and rolls over to sit up properly beside him; her demeanor changes from normal Sakura too her geisha days, with perfect posture and grace.

Sasuke still lying on the bed, places his hand over one of his eyes and laugh hysterically. As quickly as he starts laughing, he stops and comments out loud "…Disgusting". Sakura turns her head to see him staring at her. Sasuke slowly sits up, his locks draped over his eyes, "Even now you're just like that whore geisha that taught you so well". After his proclamation, Sakura found herself slapping Sasuke for the first time; and at the rate he was going not the last. Sasuke stands up slowly eyes still covered by his hair, pointing and saying loudly "Get out…" Sakura smiled "Believe me I want to, but I can't since you're still sick."

Sakura gets up and goes to the kitchen; she starts making food, annoyed but feeling even weaker after his sudden assertion. Sasuke sits back down on the bed, and stares at the kunoichi in his kitchen; with his fingers intertwined and elbows on his knees. Sakura prepares a turned over table, when she asked "So Sasuke-kun, how did you get in his condition? Someone of your caliber should have been able to stay healthy." She said as she wiped the table, with a cleaning rag."I've just been training a lot more recently." He says for once normally. Sakura smiles a little and places soup on the table "be careful it's hot." When Sasuke starts to eat; sakura goes back too picking up the room covered in tools and cloths. Sasuke's room was messy, but still wasn't as bad as Naruto's not by far.

After Sasuke finishes eating, Sakura goes to clean up his mess. While reaching for his bowl, Sasuke suddenly grabs her arm; shocked Sakura is once again staring at his gaze. Sakura unprepared for what happened next, without thinking clearly she leaned in and kissed the sulky Sasuke on the lips; this took her and mainly him by great surprise. Troubled at what she did, Sakura snaps back holding her lips while blushing. The room turned quite, Sakura then could only look at the floor and say with a stutter "I'm... sorry...I better go". Before she could, Sasuke had reacted by tossing her to the bed; in one swift movement.

Stunned, Sakura was once again, staring at his dark ebony eyes as he had her pinned down on the bed. Sasuke had both of her wrists held down, as he was on top of her staring her down. Aggressively, Sasuke removed one of his hands and took her shirt; that tucked into the top of her shorts out to expose her pale stomach. Sakura could only yelp at the sudden invasion, Sasuke still plain face leaned in closer so he could whisper into her ear. "You like this kind of thing don't you?"He asked huskily. Sakura could only turn her head to the side, as she felt herself blushing all over. "Sasuke-kun….I know you're mad at my decision ... but you have to know "she started saying. Before she could finish, Sasuke had stopped her. "Sakura… you're filthy and the idea of you with that man is foul, and I will never want you". Sasuke paused for a moment "You're no better than those whores in the red district". Wide eyed Sakura fought back brimming tears; as Sasuke stood up from her. Sakura obviously shaken slowly sits up and tucks her shirt back in too her shorts. While proceeding to leave, Sakura could only say in a heart-broken tone "If that's how you feel Sasuke, ill be leaving Konoha" with that she left the Uchiha's house.

Sasuke could only stand there, after Sakura left and look at his immoral hand that had pulled the cloth from her like that; then clinch that hand in frustration. All Sasuke could think too himself, "Why Sakura? Why couldn't I have known sooner and stop you?" Then Sasuke found himself slamming his fist to the wall, as he unhurriedly pulls the hair from his eyes. "I wanted to be with you too" he admitted silently. While Sakura was walking home wiping the tears from her red swollen eyes, she couldn't help looking up at the sky and noticing that it was another full moon. Seeing the moon, made Sakura think about the past and now she was going to leave that all behind and begin a new life.

After a few days Sasuke wakes up, feeling 100% back to normal. As he leaves his place, he heads into town full of thoughts racing through his mind. Sasuke suddenly notices Naruto, Hinata, and Sai talking in a huddled position. As he slowly starts walking up to them, he suddenly overhears, Naruto loud as ever. "What...Sakura left?" Sai puts a finger to his mouth as he motions for Naruto to keep his voice down; hearing this stops Sasuke dead in his tracks."Poor Sakura." Hinata said with a concerning tone. Sasuke still surprised, starts recalling how harsh he was to a few nights before, and how mean he had been every time he'd see her. Today Sasuke even had plans of apologizing too her; because he knew he crossed the line. Naruto, seeing Sasuke in the corner of his eyes; Waves him over but Sasuke once again ignores him, and quickly takes off. Naruto looks to Sai and Hinata as he asked "Hey... You don't think he heard me do you?" Sai still annoyed at Sasuke replies "What does it matter? He'd be the last person to care." Naruto sighs as he doesn't want to admit Sai was probably right. Elsewhere, Sakura knocks on the door of a familiar Okiya, and greeted by Kimiko who smiles and welcomes her home as they go inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar.**

**Chapter 8.**

After Sasuke had overheard from Naruto about Sakura, he knew exactly where she had gone; without telling anyone. Back at his house; Sasuke started to pack a few things, as he was going too go after her. This time Sasuke was determined to make things right with her, and get over his soar feelings; he had about her being with Nobu. Sasuke hurriedly walks out his door; after he locks it, he turns around only to be meeting the eyes of none other than Kakashi. Sasuke stared at his former teacher for what seemed like a minute, before he walked past him without saying a word. Kakashi didn't stop Sasuke but said too him "Sasuke... be careful and come back safe with Sakura." Sasuke could hear the sincerity in Kakashi's voice; Sasuke nodded and took off. Walking back Kakashi is greeted by Tsunade, "Kakashi? What's wrong I thought you were going after Sakura?" Kakashi grinned under his mask as he responded too Tsunade "Don't worry; I think Sasuke can handle it on his own." Tsunade was surprised by his response as she asked "So that kid is actually going after her?"She sighed, as she turned with a smile.

Traveling a few days on very little rest, Sasuke finally arrives at his destination. He finds the Okiya Sakura once had stayed in; but things had changed. Sasuke couldn't find the Geisha that they once were associated with. The Okiya was virtually abandoned; confused Sasuke decides to gather some information and goes too a local bar, he and Naruto frequented during their stay. The bartender pours him some sake in a small glass, as he sits and thinks about where he should go next. As Sasuke is thinking, a geisha with sultry movements sneaked her way close and stood beside him. "Konnichi wa" she said, "My name is Momo" she giggled as she was in progress of putting her arms around Sasuke's shoulders, but before she could Sasuke coldly brushes her off "Get lost! I'm not interested in geisha." Astonished, Momo smiles and says in an abnormal low voice "Thank god". Amazed by her sudden change in character, Sasuke found himself glancing over at her; while Momo was turned to the bartender. Momo waves as she yelled her drink order, "Hey Yoshi-kun… sake!" The bartender quickly on the fly slides her drink down, as she downs it just as fast as she ordered it.

As Momo turns too Sasuke once more she asked politely "Oh one more thing… Do you have a cigarette?" "I don't smoke" Sasuke replies while taking a sip of his drink. Momo visible bummed responded "Ah... to bad" a random gentleman comes up from behind; obviously overhearing her question. The stranger hands her one of his own smokes, and even lights it for her. Momo quickly goes back to her earlier sweeter voice. "Thank you, kind sir" she says trying overly hard to be polite. As the stranger walks out of her sight, her face and tone changed again; as she sighed. With a huff and puff on her borrowed cigarette; Momo blows smoke rings from her ruby red lips.

Curious, Sasuke asked the woman, almost condescendingly "Are you really a geisha? You don't seem like one". While taking another sip of his sake, Momo turns too him, after ordering another drink; "Oh I'm a geisha alright. It's just these young girls now a day. Don't know how to play this game like I do". After her statement, she downs another sake shot. And ask for another, she turns too Sasuke again; "You want another kid?" Sasuke actually decides to take her up on her offer and nods his head to her question. "So," Momo continued while flicking her cigarette, "Why are you here? Since you are not here; for us lovely geisha." She said laughingly while putting her cigarette back to her mouth, as the bartender placed a drink in front of Sasuke; who answered her honestly. "I'm here looking for someone". It struck him oddly that since this geisha was being honest and seemed to know her way around, she might be the one to ask about Sakura.

"I'm looking for a girl around my age, I mean geisha with pink hair and green eyes." Sasuke finished with a serious face. "Oh…," Momo said as she puffed her cigarette, "Serena you mean?" her surprised reply accidentally blowing some smoke in Sasuke's face. Sasuke had almost forgotten Sakura had a geisha name here, annoyed about that and the smoke he replies with a simple yes. "Well" she paused while licking her lips. "She returned not long ago... this whole hanamachi was overturned looking for her you know. I mean it was ordered by her danna that is". "Danna?" Sasuke asked "What is that?" Momo, who was taking another drink, chokes slightly at Sasuke's question.

"Geez kid, you really don't know much do you?" Momo then turned her attention to him fully. "Well… When a geisha has gained the attention of a wealthy gentleman, who really wants to take care of her, he can ask too become her danna, a patron that pays all her debts and expenses taking care of her till…. Well he can't". Momo said nonchalantly. Sasuke reluctantly, asked if Serena had one. Momo starts to grin as she stretches her back out too delay her response. "Well she would have had one, if she were not missing sometime ago". "However," Momo continued "Now that she's returned the man that once wanted her, moved her whole Okiya inside his estate. Nobu I believe his name is; so he can keep an eye on her." she said with wide gestures. It made sense, Sasuke finally understood now why things were different; and why there wasn't anyone at the old Okiya anymore.

Momo ask Sasuke bluntly "So kid, are you in love with this geisha... Serena?" Sasuke swiftly denies this allegation, but even he couldn't hide the color that came over his cheeks. Momo looked around before whispering "Its okay kid, why don't you come with me for a bit". After saying this Momo stands up and holds out her hand, unenthusiastically Sasuke had nothing else to lose, so he followed her too a more private area. There Momo kicks off her shoes and sits back on the long couch; that was in the room. Sasuke hurriedly tells her "Look like I said I'm not interested in geisha, so I don't know what you're trying to do."

Momo's face turns as she merely laughs and tells him to have a seat, "You're cute kid, but I'm afraid you remind me more of a little brother, not a future lover; come on sit". She patted next too her. Somehow reassured Sasuke sat down, Momo looks at him sincerely. "You know being a geisha is hard and not a life we choose, we're forced here and must pay off our debts for our families; no real geisha is selfish or selfless for what she does." Momo gave a swift pause "Even those, who weren't lucky enough to be chosen; as a geisha." Momo puffs on her deteriorating cigarette once more. Sasuke begins to inquire, "Can I ask… What you would do if someone you cared about had the choice?"

Taken aback by the question, Momo pouts "Oh I'm sure there was some condition right?" Sasuke nods, "Then get over it..." Momo says harshly "I've lived a long time kid, everyone makes a choice regardless if it's wrong or right. You do what you can at that time and place. Nothing in life is ever as simple as we imagine, so there will always be regrets and sacrifices that's life." Sasuke starts to connect her words too himself, and how he had been not so very long ago. Sasuke's whole being and reason for living was in revenge; since he was a small child. Sasuke had hurt others around him and Sakura so badly; even Naruto told him Sakura was in tears and shambles when he left.

Sakura had worried all these years and now he couldn't handle her doing the same to him. Sasuke begins to real at how terrible he feels; he could only think to himself, of how he was selfish and stupid. Momo gives him a look as she puts a kind hand on his back, "You know kid its not to late, go get her". Sasuke stares at Momo as she turns away "I was in love once to a wonderful man, but for a geisha you aren't allowed to love ever. I was chastised and talked about, and my reputation was ruined; because I tried to follow my heart". Sasuke could only sit there and listen. "But no matter what, I never regretted my decision to be with the man I love", as she finally puts out her cigarette Momo finished. "He's long gone now... killed in a war but I still hold on too something from him, no matter what client I'm with. Thinking of him is my one small trace of paradise, to escape from my own personal hell".

"I bet…." Momo said too Sasuke "Your geisha holds on to something from you too". Sasuke starts to think back and remembers the kiss he gave Sakura; that night of her mizuage ceremony. Sasuke also starts to recall himself aggressively on top of Sakura, as she was trying to say to him something [ "I know you hate me for my decision Sasuke-kun, but you have to know…"] After having enough of replaying his various mistakes, Sasuke stands up forcefully and ask Momo straight forward "Where is Nobu's estate?". Excited Momo stands up as well and shouts "That a boy ill show you".

Sakura sitting in her room; with a brush in her hand, finds herself daydreaming. Sakura starts thinking of different things; how Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai were doing and... Sasuke. Abruptly shaking the thought of him out of her head, Sakura reminds herself of his harsh words and actions "Come on Sakura, you have to forget about him; Sasuke is now in the past." Sakura finishes brushing her hair; as she's putting up her brush; she hears a knock at the door. Sakura goes to open it and is surprised too see Nobunaga appear with a big smile and flowers, "Hello cutie" he replies, Sakura quickly pulls her rob in tighter and bows "Nobu san, I'm sorry I'm not decent now". Nobu snicker "Its okay it's just me". As he leans in for a kiss, Sakura turns away and looks off to the distance, "Nobu san, it's improper for you to come here at this time of night and with me so unsightly".

Not to be deterred, Nobu tosses the flowers too the floor and burst in Sakura's room; startling her and pushing her on to the nearby bed. Frightened Sakura fights the urge to send him sailing; as it was her choice to live this life. Nobu takes his hand and traces the outline of Sakura's face; heading down toward her rob. Feeling his hands on her, Sakura felt as disgusting as Sasuke had once called her. Sakura cringed at how this definitely felt different, from when Sasuke had done this too her; even in his mean state. Nobu touching her, felt dirty and horrible. It wasn't just the fact he was way older, but his personality was a far cry from when they first met.

"Nobu San please…Stop now." Sakura struggled as she pushed his chest, annoyed Nobu takes his hands from Sakura's robe. He roughly grabs each of Sakura's wrists, so she would stop pushing him. "Serena" he said while he devilishly looked into her eyes "You left me once, I can't be away from you again", he started to kiss Sakura's neck. Sakura's head fell to the side, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes, so she could start picturing Sasuke holding and kissing her instead. Suddenly out of nowhere, she heard a loud banging noise of the door flying open and a loud voice yelling. "GET OUT…" Nobu turns to see Kimiko standing there enraged by his actions. "Nobu san I know you charitably took in our Okiya, but this is not a custom of a geisha and even you must respect this or we will leave". Nobu irritated got off of Sakura, who quickly pulled herself together. Sakura wiped away the reminiscence of the single tear, which had fallen to her cheek; as she pulled her rob in tighter.

Nobu straighten his jacket and slicked his hair back; as he passed by Kimiko, only saying he wishes to speak too her privately before the event tonight. As he left Kimiko could only stare out of pure loathing. After Nobu was out of sight Kimiko rushed over too Sakura's side. "Sakura I'm sorry I did not protect you sooner." "Kimiko san don't worry I'm fine, I promise." Kimiko quickly stops her and says with a serious face "Sakura tonight this event is for not only Nobu but you", shocked Sakura ask what she meant, and Kimiko sadly tells her "Nobu plans to make himself your danna". Sakura didn't know what to say, it was an offer she couldn't refuse; she would be subjected to this Nobu all the time. Kimiko seeing Sakura, overly conflicted decides to leave Sakura with her thoughts on this new information.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind to my horrible grammar.**

**Chapter 9.**

Momo taking a secret entrance, finally gets Sasuke close enough too Nobunaga's compound."How did you know about this entrance?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "Oh don't worry; I know this town like the back of my hand. OK kid, this is as far as I go, you're on your own." Momo said quietly "This is close enough anyway, thank you for the help." Sasuke replied in a crouch position. After Sasuke gave his gratitude too Momo, she grinned and comments while walking away "Anything for love." Sasuke sizing up the giant fortress, gets closer and finds that he can get in easier by going over the shortest side wall; while Sasuke is about to scale the wall. Momo scares him from behind; as she grabs his shoulder too stop him. "What now?" Sasuke asked trying to keep quite."Sorry I almost forgot to tell you, I heard recently a rumor tonight is an event for Nobu to become a danna to Serena; so you had better be on precaution and hurry." Sasuke grits his teeth angered by this late information, he nods and waste no time; scaling the wall.

As time for the event draws nearer, Sakura made the decision to continue too stay; despite not loving or caring for Nobu. Sakura thought about it hard and long, but every time she came up with the same conclusion. Sakura couldn't go back to Konoha without being with Sasuke; there is no other life for her without him. Sakura sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror; she tugs her hair to the side, as she pulls out a small box of lipstick. Sakura dips a finger in the light pink substance; as she generously applies some to her bottom lip first; as she begins to get ready for Nobu's event. Sasuke makes it inside with no problem, and immediately starts his search for Sakura. Being careful to avoid guards; that seemed too be everywhere, he combs the area. While he was searching, Sasuke had a nagging thought in the back of his mind. Sasuke wondered what would happen if he ran into Nobu? He wasn't sure if he could hold back his desire of wanting to slaughter him. Sasuke quickly makes a right turn down a narrow hallway; in the amazingly massive estate. Before he knew it Sasuke stopped abruptly as he happened upon Kimiko, meeting her face to face; as she was coming out of a room.

Surprised by Sasuke's sudden appearance, Kimiko stared the familiar ninja down. Sasuke analyzing her could see a change in Kimiko; she looked overly stressed and out of sorts a far cry from how she had been earlier. Kimiko breaking the awkward tension first, narrowed her eyes; to secretly direct Sasuke in a particular direction. Sasuke quick to take the hint, rushes past Kimiko; who didn't say much other than "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke finds a door that is concealed among regular site, he anxiously opens the door. Looking inside, he finally sees a flash of pink hair being done up in a bun by Sakura. "Sa…kura" Sasuke said quietly. Startled Sakura turns around quickly, and before she could say a word; Sasuke had shut the door behind him as to not give away his position.

Sakura utterly confused shouted "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" as she tighten up on her robe. Sasuke putting a finger to his lips; to shush her, nervously walks up to her. "Sakura…. I'm well I've been a fool; I did a lot of thinking". Sasuke paused as he looked away and took a deep breath, Sasuke still wasn't use to apologizing and doing it in front of her was the hardest. Seeing him struggle with his emotions, Sakura smiled. "Sasuke its OK your right, I am who I am I've accepted it now, I'm glad I got to see you one last time." Sakura turns back to her mirror "Nobu-san has been very generous and even plans to become my danna. So he will take care of me, you and the others don't have to worry." Sasuke starring at Sakura asked her warily "Sakura... this Nobu guy, Do you really love him?"

Still with her back turned to Sasuke, Sakura was taken back by the odd question, she paused before she stood up; from where she had been sitting and could only say unemotionally. "Sasuke Kun… Geisha aren't allowed to love". The moment she said that, Sasuke was quickly behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, as his head pressed on her shoulders. "Sakura… What if I love you?" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she found herself speechless, was this really the same Sasuke? As she feels the real weight of his head and arms pulling her tightly to him; her head felt dizzy and more confused than she thought possible. "Sa...suke…I." Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura I'm sorry I was so mean to you, I didn't understand and I didn't try too. You're so brave; to go through what you did; I know that now. I was jealous and upset, that man has seen you, touched you, and kissed you all things I… wanted to do". Following his confession, Sakura's tears reemerge stronger then ever, as they fell like rain; rolling down her face. After a few moments of silence, Sakura unwillingly breaks Sasuke's embrace; so she could face him. "That kiss..." she says quietly while looking him in the eyes."Sasuke Kun…That kiss you gave me on that night, was the only thing I had to hold on too. Thank you for that. …but It's too late". Sakura said obviously lying to herself. Sasuke places his hands on each side of her face, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Sasuke leans in closer and places a light kiss on her forehead, as he pulled back; he searched Sakura's eyes once more. Sakura fully overtaken by emotion; found herself reeling in Sasuke's attention. Sasuke gently used his knuckle to prop up her chin, as he lowered his eye lids to slowly move in and capture her waiting lips.

Longing took over Sakura as she, melted immediately and started kissing Sasuke back forcefully; to her own surprise. As the kiss headed towards becoming more intense, Sakura slowly broke away as she placed her hand gently; on his rock hard chest. Annoyed by her stopping him, Sasuke lowered his head as their noses meet. Still partially in a daze Sakura trying to catch her breath, exhaustively says "Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke hugs Sakura again, as he confidently tells her "Sakura you're coming back with me, even if I have to take you back by force."As if in a dream Sakura comes to her full sense to respond to him "Sasuke-kun there's too many guards around, for us to get out of here safely", before he could respond both her and him abruptly stop talking.

Sakura and Sasuke sense some footsteps approaching, so Sakura pushes Sasuke to a concealed changing corner of the room and collects herself. As the door swung open, Nobu reappears to the shock and terror of Sakura. Sakura clutches her robe tightly, as her eyebrows tense; watching this behavior from her Sasuke tries his best to remain calm and hidden. Nobu approaches Sakura and places a hand on her face, "Serena… I'm truly sorry about earlier". Nobu stated "I don't want you to fear me, I just was so excited you came back; that I want to never lose you again. I was going to wait till the event but…" Nobu bent down to one knee. Outright shocked Sakura puts her hand over her chest, not because of the gesture but because she knew Sasuke was in the room.

Nobu pulls out a pink diamond ring from his pocket, and ask her to marry him. Sasuke starts clenching his fist, as he attempts to calm his animalistic fury. Sakura seeing his angered reaction tries to regain her geisha composure, and polite fully deflect the proposal. Sakura thinking on her toes, could only bow and tell Nobu "Sorry Nobu-san thank you for you're offer, but I can't accept. It is simply not in the nature of a geisha, I can't marry…" before she could finish Nobu snaps his fingers as guard's barge into Sakura's room. The guards hurriedly destroy Sakura's kimono's and make up kits, traumatized Sakura puts her hands over her face.

Nobu smiles and tells her slyly "Fine then... Serena now you're no longer a geisha," he also divulges "I've sent everyone from your Okiya back, and I kicked your teacher Kimiko out you wont be seeing her again." hearing this from Nobu, deeply angers Sakura further. The guards finished wrecking any trace of Sakura's geisha belongings, and leave shutting the door; leaving just Nobu and Sakura seemingly alone. Sakura nervous slowly takes a few steps back, as Nobu stands up. Holding himself back, Sasuke can't tare his eyes away from the disgusting scene. Sakura tries to reason Nobu about how important being a geisha is to her, only for him to smile and say coldly "Serena come on... when you marry me you will be wealthy, you need not bother with paying debts or whoring around." Nobu then aggressively grabs Sakura's elbow, and that was the final straw and enough fuel for Sasuke to come out of hiding.

**(Author Note: There is some very Strong lemon in the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. (Warning Rated M, there is some extreme mature content)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto , or memoirs of a geisha.(warning Rated M, there is some extreme mature content )  
**

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke quickly rushes over, and with little effort knocks Nobu on his ass. Starring at Sasuke from the ground, angered by the situation Nobu yells for his guard's. Sasuke way faster than Nobu grabs Sakura's arm as they flee. The pair burst through the door; as guards start chasing them down the hall way. The guards pull out various weapons, some start firing ammunition and others fire senbon needles. As Sasuke turns the corner first, he finds an opening for him and Sakura to hide. Sasuke swiftly pulls her in behind him, as they hide behind a massive statue. After the guards turned the same corner; that weren't to far behind, they inevitably rush past Sakura and Sasuke's hiding position. After waiting a few seconds; Sasuke peaks out, to make sure the guards have completely disappeared. Sakura still behind him notices Sasuke is wounded; having three needles stuck in his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, you're shoulder you're hurt," she whispered worriedly. Sasuke still on the look out reassured her "Don't worry I'm fine, but we need to lie low for a while before we make our escape." Sakura thinking about the layout of the estate has a light bulb moment. "Sasuke-kun downstairs is a cellar, we could go there, and no one would think to look." Sasuke and Sakura sneakily make their way downstairs, to an old clammy cellar. Sakura looking around explains "When i first got here, Nobu showed me around. When I asked about this place, he told me it was used as sleeping corridors for servants. But that was A long time ago, so no one has been in here for some time." Sakura said while running her finger over a dusty table, she notices a old bed mattress still on the floor, as well as books, and a small high up window covered with bars.

Sasuke still looking around; notices his vision was becoming blurry. Sasuke goes to rub his eyes, but he wince's suddenly; hinting towards his aching shoulder. Sakura remembering quickly of his injury has him sit down on the mattress. Sakura carefully pulls out the three thick needles, imbedded in his shoulder. Sakura then carefully takes Sasuke's shirt off, as she examines the wound; checking if they've hit anything vital and checking for any other stray abrasions. "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry... it's because you were dragging me, you got hurt." Sakura said sadly. "The hallway was just really narrow that's all."Sasuke said confidently. Sakura starts to manipulate her chakra, so she can heal the deep wounds. Sasuke being tough barely showed any discomfort. As the wounds closed up some, Sakura tares a piece of cloth from the bottom of her rob, to wrap around his shoulder. Sakura sighs while smiling "OK Sasuke-kun, it might hurt you a little, but there is no danger." Sasuke turns towards her, looking slightly pale "Thanks Sakura, I think we should stay in here for a while, just till the heat of the search goes down."

Sasuke puts his shirt back on, as he and Sakura wait. Sasuke feeling drained props himself up to the wall; Sakura also feeling tired sits down next to him. Before not to long, he and Sakura fall asleep. Since every night Sakura worried about Nobu coming into her room, this was a nice change for her to sleep soundly. After an hour or two, Sakura awoke first as she looked over at Sasuke still asleep. Sakura admired how at peace he looked and beautiful; after her thought she realized how much she was shaking. The cellar was cold and since she only had a robe on, the cold crept into her bones. Sakura tucks her hands under her arms, and pulls her legs in as she tries pulling in tighter to Sasuke too gain some warmth; which accidentally wakes him up. Even though Sasuke was sleeping, he couldn't afford to sleep deeply.

Sasuke noticed right away Sakura shivering, and scanned the room for anything clothing wise, but the cellar was bare. Concerned Sasuke begins taking off his shirt again. Curious Sakura asked quietly "What are you doing?" "I'm keeping you warm." he tells her as he places the extra garment over her. Sakura felt better but, now Sasuke was shivering; since he was now just in his pants. Annoyed at the stubborn Uchiha, Sakura grabs and pulls him close to her. Sasuke notices Sakura fidgeting, as she started taking off her rob; which was concealing her light blue underwear.

Surprised by the sudden show Sasuke turns away quickly, as his face turned bright red. Seeing this Sakura smiles "It's OK Sasuke-kun," she said as she laid her rob over the top of both of them, and wraps her body around his to warm him. "See…" Sakura says thoughtfully. "We'll both be warmer like this." Sasuke didn't reply as he just looked at her. No matter what happened in the past, her kindness and constant concern for him was the thing that drew him to her. Sasuke leaned towards her, so he could kiss her. Sakura, already blushing started kissing him back. The kiss seemingly jumped levels and got more heated, as Sasuke darted his tongue around Sakura's bottom lip seeking entry into her hot mouth, Sakura quickly complied as she parted her lips; deepening the kiss.

After a minute, Sakura broke the kiss. Both were in a daze as they looked at each other; while catching their breath. Sakura reached up to touch Sasuke's face, while staring at his lusty eyes; she slowly brushed his bangs away from them. Sakura then aggressively takes her other free hand and pushes Sasuke to his back, with little resistant from him. Sakura begins kissing him again, this time she went for dominance of his mouth. Happily surprised, Sasuke complied as he placed unsure hands on the small of her back. Before they're lips broke apart again, Sakura lastly bit his bottom lip as she grinned and decided to let things keep going. Sakura slowly sits up as she undid the clasp of her bra, allowing Sasuke to get a full new view of her. Sakura's chest was regular in size, but beautiful none the less to him. Sasuke also sat back up and anxiously touched her smooth stomach, making his way up in between her round supple breast; this made Sakura blush as she always wanted him and only him to touch her.

After exploring her chest with his hands, he made his way up between them, up her collar bone and to her neck. Sasuke forcefully but gently pulled her in for another hot kiss, which Sakura happily gave. As she fell back on top of him, she was surprised by his hardened manhood; she felt hot knowing she did this to Sasuke, and not to Nobu. As Sakura planted kisses down his jaw line, she put a hand on his rock hard chest. As she started trailing down south of Sasuke's body, Sasuke quickly stopped her, "Sa...kura" he said trying to gain some of his senses. "What Sasuke-kun its OK I really want to." she said hotly, He started to blush slightly as he answered her "No it's not that," confused Sakura wondered to herself what it could be now. Sasuke told her hesitantly "It's just... i haven't been with anyone before", hearing this Sakura thought to herself that she wasn't necessarily shocked.

Sasuke was so goal driven, even before he left the village; so he probably didn't worry about sex. Sakura felt suddenly saddened, that they couldn't share their first time experience together. Sakura quickly gets out of her head, determined not to go back to what if questions. Sakura has him now, and that's all that matters; she smiles back at him. Sakura tells Sasuke jokingly "Don't worry Sasuke-kun... I'll be gentle." Sasuke found himself smirking at the cliché comment; Sakura continues to trail her hand down Sasuke's body to meet his hard manhood. The moment she touched it, Sasuke's head drew back, at the feel of her hand. Sakura looked back towards Sasuke, with a devilish smile. Sakura loved this control, she's never known she could have over him or anyone.

Sakura once again goes back to kissing on his jaw line, before straddling him. Sakura sits up slowly while tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear, as she stares him down; looking at a virgin Sasuke for the last time. Sasuke could only feel harder; as he was overly hot and bothered, at the feeling of her just sitting on top of him. Sakura knelt down and slowly rubbed her heat on top of Sasuke, as she reaches his lips again. This drove him insane as his eyes rolled in the back of his head; before he knew it he couldn't hold back from his release. Sasuke panting, and feeling slightly embarrassed at his premature release was reassured by Sakura who smiles.

Sasuke and Sakura gradually striped off the rest of their cloths, and despite being naked; they weren't in the least worried about the cold. Sasuke decided he couldn't let Sakura have all the power, and roughly pulled her underneath him; as she laid there surprised by his sudden dominance. Sasuke slowly starts exploring her body, tracing his hands all over Sakura; while doing what she had done to him placing hot kisses behind her ear and neck. The attention made Sakura moan, as she placed her hands in his hair. Sasuke's hand instinctively made its way down her body, meeting the junction between her legs. The moment he caressed her heat, she squirmed. Sasuke loved this reaction and kept touching her, while kissing and biting her neck. Sakura found herself biting her finger; at the new idea that she enjoyed being touched.

After Sasuke felt ready to go again, he finally moved back on top of Sakura, whom with out hesitation parted her legs to him. Both being nervous him more than her, Sakura reassures Sasuke with a gentle hand on the cheek that this is what she's wants. Reassured, Sasuke lovingly kisses Sakura as he slowly enters her. Sakura throws her head back at the feel of him; while Sasuke stopped to enjoy every new sensation he was having. Soon he was all the way inside of Sakura, and meeting her hot wanting gaze; he loved the intense look in her eyes. Sasuke soon found himself moving in and out of her, as the feeling of his pace was intensifying.

Sakura noticed already that he was sweating and shaking; despite him being very in shape. As she pulls him in closer, she also starts feeling something she's never felt before. Almost animalistic Sakura and Sasuke moved into each other with a furious speed. Before not to long, both Sakura and Sasuke reach their peak. Sakura's mouth flies open as she feels herself release, as does Sasuke. After seeing a Stream of white and panting hard, Sasuke lays to Sakura's side. Sakura also trying to catch her breath could only lay there in amazement; as both ninja were hot and sweaty. Even though Sakura had sex that night with Nobu, never did she feel what she felt now. Mistakenly out loud instead of in her head Sakura expressed "Wow...So that was an orgasm?" Sasuke slowly turns his head towards her, as she puts a hand over her mouth; both are silent before they start laughing at the comment. Sasuke exhausted pulls the garments back over them, as he touches Sakura's face and looks into her eyes "Sakura, i promise you. I'll never leave you alone again." Sasuke plants a soft kiss on Sakura's glistening forehead; she smiles back, as she pulls closer into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. (Sorry for the delay had to work a lot the last few days)**

**Chapter 11.**

First light slowly crept in on the sleeping couple, Sasuke awoke first to a warm beam of sun; as he looked down he found himself staring at Sakura; with her hair tossed over her face. She looked angelic fast asleep in his arms, but unfortunately they stayed way later than he wanted. Sasuke slowly brushed the hair from her face; as he took in the sight for a few more minutes before he woke her up. Seeing Sasuke when she woke; Sakura was ecstatic that for once this wasn't a dream it was real, but in the back of her head it wasn't ideal either; they were still far away from home and even worse still in Nobu's place. Sakura and Sasuke started to get dressed, Sasuke heads out first to peak out of the stairwell; that lead them into the cellar. A guard walking by secretly pulls out a smoke from his pocket, seeing his chance Sasuke sub dues the guard with ease. Sasuke takes the unconscious guard with him back downstairs, and quickly undressing him as he gives the guards cloths to Sakura.

Sakura hurriedly changed into the cloths, as her and Sasuke made their way out of the giant pair agilely scale the wall, and once outside of it they swiftly make their way out of the town. While walking past a familiar Okiya, Sakura suddenly stops Sasuke "Sasuke-kun wait..." Sasuke turns back to face her "Sakura we need to hurry before they see us," he said as he grabbed at her wrist. To his surprise Sakura pulled her hand away from his strong grip "I can't leave yet, we have to find Kimiko and make sure she's alright" Sakura said while pulling her hands too her chest. Silent for a moment, Sasuke could see the worry on Sakura's face, he nods his head and agrees to search for her; seeing as she did help him find Sakura.

Standing in front of Kimiko's Okiya, Sakura and Sasuke cautiously walk inside, and the pair starts looking around. Sasuke still very much on guard; was obviously worried about being seen "Sakura lets split up and meet back in 5 minutes." he said quietly "We don't need to be here any longer then we have too be." Sakura nods as they go in different directions. Sasuke browses around, looking through a few empty rooms, when he notice's some rustling noise come from behind a closed door. Sasuke stealthy walked up to the door while opening it. Elsewhere, Sakura walks into her old temporary room, where she finds her Kanzan hairpin; still sitting out. Sakura picks up the hairpin, while she runs her fingers over the flowers. When she puts it back down, she picks up her box of white powder make up. Sakura smiles as she starts reminiscing on her experience being in the Okiya; all the hard ships and the fun times. Sakura leaves the room, and walks by Kimiko's old room; when Sakura notices to her surprise; Kimiko there sitting in front of a mirror. "Kimiko San there you are! Please we must leave" Sakura said in haste grabbing Kimiko's arm. Kimiko didn't budge as she slowly turns too Sakura; with her make up running down her face, Sakura was stunned as to see her teacher so out of place.

Kimiko sadly whispered "Sakura... I'm so sorry; I had no choice" confusion came over Sakura's face "What? Kimiko San what are you talking about?" Sakura said trying to find her answer. Soon she finds herself suddenly surrounded and snatched up by guards. Despite Sakura being an accomplished ninja, she couldn't fight the guards off as soon as they touched her; she felt her chakra draining from her body. As she struggles against her dyer situation, Sakura hears a familiar voice from behind, "You can try all you like, but this armor is like a torch too chakra". Sakura is able to turn her head just enough to see its Nobu; standing there with his arms crossed. Nobu smiles evilly as he walks towards his men; while circling them to finally face her shocked expression. "Did you really think I was that stupid…? Sakura?" Sakura had no words "How did Nobu know her real name?" she thought as she looked back at Kimiko, who was avoiding her eye contact.

Nobu laughed harder as he explained "You see, I'm quite clever or else I wouldn't have gotten where I have in this world today. From even before you came here, everything was carefully calculated. I had your sensei injured by my toxin on purpose, which brought you all here. You learned our world got the antidote, and made it back here all according to my plan." Sakura wanted to throw up, what kind of sick game was this? Only words she could muster up was "Kimiko…san why?" To which Kimiko said like a broken record "Sakura I'm sorry I'm so sorry", Nobu snapped his fingers as a small little girl was released. The little girl ran over frantically too Kimiko; who tearfully embraced the child, screaming in joy to be holding her.

Sakura heard the words "Mommy mommy." from the child. Sakura realized then; Kimiko was in on this, the whole time from day one. Infuriated Sakura yells at them all "Why…why would you go to such great lengths? What is your goal?" As she finished, she see's guards bring out Sasuke; unconsciously tied to chains that seem too have the same kind of substance as the guard's armor. Next to Sasuke was a geisha, whom waves too Sakura "Hello…Ah so your Serena oops I mean Sakura... my name is Momo nice to finally meet you." She said with a wicked face.

Nobu smiles and walks over to embrace Momo, after their short show of affection; Momo walks slowly over too Sakura and grabs her chin. As she examines her face, she says unemotionally "Hum...luckily you don't have anything special or else I wouldn't have let this little ruse go on as far and as long as it did," she said as she glanced back at Nobu with a jealous look; she then returns her attention too Sakura; as she harshly pushes her face to the side. Momo tells Nobu joyfully "Now my love we have the Uchiha in our control, there is no limit to our power." Nobu smiles at Momo, and nods towards his guards. "Lock Sakura up for now." he ordered as the guards take Sakura away, and Momo and Nobu take Sasuke elsewhere.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or memoirs of a geisha. This was my first ever fan fiction. This is the final chapter**

**Thanks to those that read along, I hope to better my writing and make interesting stories hope you enjoyed.)**

**Chapter 12**

After being taken back too Nobu's, Sakura, locked up and chained to the wall in a special cell by his guards. Sakura could only sulk at the shock over everything that's happened now, and over these long hard months. Elsewhere, Sasuke finally wakes up and finds himself strapped to a wall; with chains around his waist. Sharply looking around the room, his eyes were almost traumatized to see Momo; of all people smiling and staring at him. Weakened from the chains, all Sasuke could say was "…You!" Momo laughing obviously enjoying herself stands up and walks over too Sasuke, as she puts a hand on the side of his face. "Ah I'm sorry kid, I'm quite a good actor, I might have lied a bit, but I did tell the truth about being in love." just as she says this Nobu comes out of the shadows and lays a well wanted punch too Sasuke's mid section causing him to wince.

Momo seeing this yells at Nobu "Hey take it easy on him," irritated Nobu ask "What... Have you gone soft, these couple of months without me?" Momo smiles and lovingly places a kiss on Nobu's cheek. "Of course not, but we need him in good condition." Nobu wraps his arm around her "Huh... I guess your right." "Where is Sakura? And what do you want with us?" Sasuke said hoarsely. Nobu turns his back to him, "By now you know these aren't normal bonds holding you here. It's my own personal invention, it restrains your chakra; hence why you feel drained and powerless. I planned this whole thing from your sensei being poisoned to Kimiko training your comrade in the art of being a "Geisha". Even Momo helped out along the way, to make sure you came too me." Sasuke had no words as he felt infuriated, he turned his nose in pure disgust at this.

Nobu continued "Uchiha Sasuke you're going to be like my pet, as long as you obey me then Sakura will remain alive. Since now I know you care for and love her, you'll have no choice but to do as I say. I know the Uchiha were powerful fighters but burdened, by carrying powerful emotions; that can be very dangerous. I know this from my own personal run in by the Uchiha a long time ago. They always seemed to get in my way, but this time; I have made the ultimate successful plan." Sitting in her cell still sulking, Sakura notices a shadow in the corner of the room; as it walked closer. Upon further inspection she see's its Kimiko; Sakura could only look away while saying too Kimiko harshly "Why are you here? Get away from me, can't you see that you've already won," Kimiko quickly falls too her knees, as she grabs the cell bars and pleads to Sakura.

"Sakura… I had to save my daughter; she's all I have left in this world." Kimiko turns to put her back against the cell bars as she continued. "When I was younger I was sold to the Okiya, my parents needed the money since they were gravely ill. After a few days I decided to run away, but when I got to my old home; I found out they had died. Luckily I wasn't punished too harshly for running off; I had nowhere else to go. Thankfully I was allowed to stay, I even was able to become a full geisha. That made me happy for some time, I eventually met a man I really loved and one day he asked to become my Danna, however it was short-lived." Kimiko paused as her confession was bringing back old wounds.

"I became pregnant with his child, and it greatly upset the balance of my geisha life. My danna already had a family of his own, and so me having a child complicated things and was unacceptable. So we no longer spoke to each other; I became depressed and didn't know how I would go on. But the day I gave birth to my daughter, my life became whole again and I found great purpose in my life. Sakura I never meant or wanted to hurt you; I care for you and Tsunade Sama a great deal." Sakura kept silent too Kimiko, as if she was ignoring her speech. Kimiko finishes "Sakura I'm leaving now I wanted to say goodbye to you, and I wanted you too know; me wanting to protect you and the bond we had was real. In time, maybe when you have children. I hope that you will understand and forgive me."

With that being said Kimiko turns back around, as she gently slides a beautiful jade comb into the jail cell. Kimiko stands up, to give Sakura a final bow and runs out. After a minute; Sakura turns to kick the comb away, but instead notices she can reach it just barley. Sakura stretches out one of her legs too pull the comb closer. Sakura quickly noticed that the comb was different from an ordinary one; the closer she pulled it to herself, the more she noticed her strength returning. As the comb became close enough to pick up with both of her feet, Sakura flipped the comb with her feet; so it fell on her stomach, before not to long Sakura is able to break her chains, and pull her hands out.

Rubbing her soar wrist Sakura examines the comb closer, and noticed a chip was hidden inside the comb. Sakura figures out that Kimiko must have been the one that placed it there; to help her escape. A softer expression made its way across Sakura's face, as she puts the comb into her hair "… Thank you Kimiko san". As she stands up, Sakura concentrate's her chakra inside her palm of her hand and smashes open the cell and takes off to find Sasuke. As Nobu makes plans with Momo, she asks him bluntly "So was that girl better than me" she said with a serous face. Nobu turns to her "Of course not, I just went ahead with the plan." Sasuke could only stare at the ground, trying to find a way out of the situation for him and Sakura; mainly Sakura. Before he could finish his thought, loud noises are heard from outside; at the sound of guards being mauled through.

Confused Nobu yells out "Hey what's going on?" Even Sasuke is taken aback at suddenly seeing Sakura punching open the door; while panting to catch her breath. Nobu quickly screams at her, "How…How did you get out?" as he finish's his shocked statement, Sakura quickly lays a monstrous punch to his face, knocking him back a few times over. Petrified, Momo pulls out a weapon from the strap on her side. Momo shakily threatens Sakura "You… you stay back you hear me." Sakura ignores Momo as she walks past her over too Sasuke, and places her comb near his chains. As soon as Sakura did, Sasuke easily broke them. Momo in disbelief sees Sasuke standing next to Sakura; Sakura turns her attention to deal with Momo when she noticed Momo had already fled. Sasuke could only focus on Sakura, as he embraced her tightly; happy to see that she's OK.

Before the pair could fully enjoy being reconnected, Sasuke turns his attention to Nobu; who was slowly coming too. Noticing Sasuke was free, and seeing that no one stuck around to help not even Momo, Nobu tries to make his way out of the room. He almost made it out the door, when Sasuke with one strong grip; grabs the man by the neck. "You…your one of the worst humans… no I shouldn't even call you that…. You don't deserve to live", Sasuke said heatedly as he snarled and unleashed his sharingan eyes. Nobu pleads with Sasuke to have pity on him, however before Sasuke could act; Sakura places a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke sharply turns looking back at Sakura's face, he knew instantly without her needing to say anything; she was tired of fighting and of this mission. Sasuke found he was tired as well, and for once agreed with her unspoken plea; they were ready to go home. Sasuke drops Nobu on his ass, as he uses his chidori to destroy all of Nobu's surrounding equipment. Sasuke and Sakura make their way throughout the building, finding and destroying any traces left of harmful creation's of Nobu's. "Sasuke-kun what are we going to do with him." Sakura asked as she pointed too Nobu. Sasuke looked at the man " Why don't we, give him a taste of his own medicine." Sasuke throws Nobu in the same cell, he had thrown Sakura in. Sakura started to chain him up to his own invention. As she finished he starred her down. "You...I will destroy you all, and you're precious Konoha," Nobu said frantically.

Sakura stands back to look at Nobu, as she had a smile over her face, "Nobu san if you come anywhere near us or Konoha we will have no choice, but to destroy you. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she turned to look back at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say a word as he activated his sharingan once again. "Huh you don't scare me, do your worse" Nobu said trying to sound brave. Sasuke looked at Sakura, as she shrugged her shoulders; as if giving him the go ahead. Sasuke then turns to Nobu and used his sharingan on the man. Nobu quickly found himself in a black and red illusion, looking around he's pinned up to a board, with geisha surrounding him; Nobu laughed at the setting. "I'm not scared of geisha. You weak little women," just as he said that a sole geisha that resembled Sakura pulls out a knife, as she starts to stab Nobu in the leg. Nobu quickly freaks out at the pain, and sees the other geisha pull out knives as well; all of them start poking and stabbing at Nobu causing him to scream.

Seeing Nobu unconscious, Sakura makes a gag; to put over his mouth. Sakura and Sasuke then ready themselves for departure; back too Konoha. Sakura takes a deep breath as her and Sasuke step outside, she exhales while she feels Sasuke standing next to her. He slowly reaches out for her hand to which she happily gives him. Happy to be going home, Sakura could only say what was truly on her mind "Sasuke kun, even though this was terrible, I can't say that I'm completely disappointed; because at least one good thing came out of all this." Sakura suddenly turned to Sasuke. "I have… you now right?" Sasuke with a gentle calm smile nods to her question and says happily "Sakura...Lets go home." As they were off Sasuke felt happy to think of a real home; with someone there waiting for him. Sakura was also thinking too herself, a geisha life may not have been for her, but being with Sasuke was always in her destiny.

* * *

** UPDATE*** A SEQUEL IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING POSTED. *****  
**

******"Happiness is an opportunity, but Revenge is a choice"**

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT :p YOU'LL GET TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO NOBU AND WHAT HAPPENS WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA.

I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER EVERY** SUNDAY** AND **WEDNESDAY**. HOWEVER, I MIGHT CHANGE IT UP AND UPLOAD SOONER.

THE SEQUEL WAS FULLY COMPLETED BEFORE I POSTED ANYTHING. SO LOOK FORWARD TO READING THE FULL STORY.


End file.
